Reunion of The Goddess and The Fool
by Apex85
Summary: Yu comes back to visit his friends and family in Inaba for Summer Break. However, there's still a certain someone he hopes to have a more "special" reunion with. Yu x Marie ONE-SHOT LEMON. SPOILERS: Takes place after the end of The Golden.


**CAUTION! THIS IS A LEMON FIC FOR ADULTS ONLY! IF YOU ARE NOT AN ADULT OR ARE DISTURBED BY SEXUAL CONTENT, PLEASE LEAVE NOW!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the events of this fanfiction. Persona 4 and it's characters and plot are the property of ATLUS.**

**Hello readers. Here's my newest story:A Persona 4 One-Shot Lemon between Yu Narukami and Marie. I've looked around the site and I've noticed there are'nt that many stories between Marie and Yu. This surprised me a bit because I saw this as a rather nice pairing. Marie is my favorite girl to pair Yu with after Naoto and Rise(Both of whom also need more stories IMO. In fact, I'm thinking of making another lemon fic for one, or both, of these pairing later on). And since there is an anime for Persona 4 Golden out right now that focuses on Marie, and other extra scenes from The Golden, I figured I might as well make a story in honor of the couple.**

**Quick spoilers: This takes place a little bit after the end of the Golden when Yu comes back to Inaba in the summer. After his reunion with the Investigation Team and the Dojimas, he decides to pay Marie a visit for a "private" reunion.**

**Oh, and for those who have read my other stories, I'll be writing this story in 3rd person as an experiment. My first stories were in 1st person because the original source material, the Highschool DxD Light Novels, were narrated in a similar fashion. I'm still new so please don't be too harsh if I make any mistakes(feel free to point them out in reviews though). Oh and also, since the characters here are nowhere near as lustful, kinky, or perverted as the characters from Highschool DxD it will probably be shorter then my first two lemons for that series.**

**Well, with that out of the way, let's start.**

**Narration:** Nice

**Spoken words:** "Beautiful"

**Thoughts:**_ It's been far too long_

* * *

**(3rd person POV)**

August 2012_*_

It is the summer time in Inaba. People are going around playing, talking with friends, and having fun. In particular is one young man.

Walking through the street is a young man, between 17-18 years old dressed in a casual blue T-shirt and jeans with brown loafers. If one were too take a good look, the boy would be considered attractive; standing at 180 cm_*_, a quick look at his clothes shows a rather athletic and toned physique, his face held a stoic yet handsome visage. A rather catching detail would be his short silver hair, rather unusual for a Japanese teenager. But rather then make him look old, they give him a more eye-catching feature, with his eyes a matching grey color.

The adolescent is Yuu Narukami, who is returning to Inaba for a summer visit.

_Heh, this place sure has changed. Lots of new attractions, some more people, probably tourists, and the people all look so energetic. Then again, I suppose it shouldn't be a surprise considering there isn't some unknown serial killer on the loose or some weird supernatural fog._

It was one year ago that Yu came to Inaba due to his parents working overseas. What he had at first believed would be a boring year and town changed quickly due to a murder case. By chance, Yu and some of his friends found a lead to the case. Surprisingly enough, what at first seemed like a regular murder case turned into an adventure involving supernatural monsters, malicious embodiments of peoples' thoughts, and another dimension on the other side of television screens.

As the police would no doubt not believe such things existed Yu and his friends took it upon themselves to find the culprit. After months of theories, bloody battles in the T.V world, and a strange supernatural fog escaping to the real world, Yu and his ragtag group managed to successfully apprehend the culprit and by a stroke of luck save countless other lives.

From this journey, he made great friends and became close to his uncle and cousin the Dojimas. As a result, Inaba became the place he could call home. Just earlier today he returned and had a grand reunion with his friends from the Investigation team and family. However there is still someone else he wants to meet...

"So this is the place." Yu replies while standing in front of an apartment. At the side of the door is a plaque stating the resident's name.

A little while after his visit to his family and friends, Yu received a text message from a certain someone. The text said to come to the address of the apartment in front of him at sunset. At first, Yu was suspicious of the text and was keen on deleting it and forgetting about it's existence. That was, of course, until he read the name of the sender, which made him break into a slight smile. Afterwards, he decided to walk out of the Dojima house, telling them that a 'friend' of his offered to let him a spend the night there ahead of time from his visit. With some persuasion, Dojima reluctantly agreed. If only they knew how 'friend' wasn't the appropriate term foe whom he's seeing.

After gathering his thoughts, Yu proceeds to knock on the door. He decides to wait a few seconds for a reply.

There was none.

Patiently, Yu proceeds to knock again.

And once again, there's no response.

Seeing there was no results, Yu decides something else; trying to turn the knob.

Surprisingly, the knob moves and the doors open.

_That's weird. Did she keep it open just so I can come in by myself? Must be trying to surprise me._

With a shrug, Yu walks through the door. After a few steps he ends up in the living room. With a quick, glance he takes in the features of the room.

It is a fairly modest room with the regular accommodations. A long black sofa, and a white chair at the corner. At the center of the room, there's also a mahogany table for eating. All of them are on top of an ornate red carpet. Held up at the wall is a large plasma screen T.V. with a table below it showing a receiver, DVD player, and stereo. At the opposite corner of the T.V is a door leading to the kitchen-_Please let her be better. I don't think I can handle another vibrating chocolate._-and to the other side, leading to a hallway that probably holds the bedrooms and bathrooms.

_Huh, guess being a weather forecaster does pay pretty well. Wonder how much-_

(GRAB)

"Guess who?"

Yu was cut out of his musings as he feels someone grab him from behind. Looking down, he sees a pair of slender arms with black sleeves encircling his abdomen and feels a body pressed to his back. A slight smile creases his lips as he recognizes the voice of the speaker.

"It's been a while Marie." Yu speaks out in an amused tone.

Yu can practically feel his captor pout as she releases him.

Turning around he sees the owner of the apartment.

His girlfriend Marie.

Having not seen her in months, Yu subconsciously looks at her appearance...and found himself happy.

No longer was she the same rebellious teen he met in the Velvet Room, in front of him was a beautiful full-grown woman.

Standing at shoulder length to himself, she was slightly above average height compared to the other girls he's met in Inaba. Her hair chin-length dark hair with bangs that frame the sides of her face. Her skin still a beautiful pale alabaster shade. And her bright green eyes that remind him of emeralds. Then comes her new attire. As a result of her new occupation as a weather forecaster, she wears rather presentable, professional clothes. Over her eyes are a pair of glasses with oval lenses and black frames, though she most likely wears them for purely aesthetic purposes. On her torso is a puffy white blouse with a few of the top buttons opened covered by a black pin-striped coat, both of which are made from light material so as to not cause discomfort in the summer weather. By her waist is a matching black skirt that goes down to just slightly above her knees, held up by a black belt with a gold buckle. On her legs are a pair of dark thigh-high socks.

All-in-all, she would be the picture of a mature businesswoman.

Noticing his gaze, Marie gave a slight smile.

"Like what you see I take it?"

"Oh, that would be a huge understatement." Yu replies with his own lips forming a small smile.

At his response, Marie could only giggle.

"Always were the flattering type weren't you?"

"I aim to please." Yu gives a shrug with the smile never leaving his face.

"Well,then you mind having a seat, I have some snacks for the occasion."

Nodding, he sits on the couch as Marie goes into the kitchen. After a few seconds, she comes out with some tea and sweets. Absentmidedly, Yu notices that she also removed the black coat.

"Help yourself."

Without further ado the couple begins to eat the food. It was rather simple tea, biscuits and bread.

"Not bad, where'd you get them?"

"I made them myself. I took cooking lessons since I couldn't just keep eating take out all the time."

"Well, they've clearly payed off."

Though the praise was honest, Marie seemed to have misinterpreted his words.

"Oh, are you trying to say my cooking was bad?"

"It's not moving this time. What else do you want me to say?" He states in his trademark deadpan.

"Hmph. StupidSnarkyJerk." With a huff Marie turns her head away.

At the sight of her old habit resurfacing, Yu could only chuckle. After a second, he was quickly joined by his lover. It had been far too long since they saw each other; how Marie got her job, Yu's studies, and what other topics that came to mind.

Time flies as day turns to night. All the while the couple continue to have fun via conversation, jokes, and recounting the changes of Inaba.. They talk of what happened to them during the other's absence and recount events of recent. All in all they enjoy themselves into the night.

"Huh, it's gotten kind of late hasn't it?" Yuu mentions while looking out the window of the kitchen.

"Huh? Oh, didn't notice."

"I should probably, be going-" Yu's attempt to get out of his seat was stopped as Marie immediately placed her hands on his shoulders, holding him in place.

"What are you talking about? I DID mention you were going to spend the night with me in that message, right?" Marie says with a mischievous glint in her eyes as she removes her glasses and brings her hands up to his face, tracing his fine features.

_Oh, yeah. Her message did mention that didn't it? Well Dojima's probably at the station right now and Nanako should be asleep. Basically, it's just the two of us._

Without waiting for a reply Marie brings up her slim legs and straddles her boyfriend's lap. Then without further ado, she immediately kisses him.

Feeling her sweet lips touching his own, Yu makes no resistance and instead leans in to better enjoy the sensation.

The two of them close their eyes as their lips brush against each other. They start with light pecks on each other's lips. They spent several seconds tasting the lips of the other with their tongues.

They make a temporary break as Yu speaks.

"Don't you have work tomorrow?" Yu asks during their brief pause.

"I already asked for the day off. Don't worry, I already gave them my prediction." With that said, Marie re-initiates their kiss.

They continue at an even quicker pace then before, then they decide to heat things up. They bring out their tongues and slip them into each other's mouths. Their tongues reach around the insides of the other's mouths, tasting every corner and clashing with one-another. Both were delighted, that thanks to their earlier snack, their mouths had a delectable sweet taste, which only made the sensations all the better.

Marie decides to take things up further and places her hands on Yu's shirt. Before going further, however, she notices her boyfriend's lack of response. Somewhat curious and worried, she spoke her mind.

"What is it?"

"You're not going to electrocute me again are you?"

Marie couldn't help but pout at the mention of that memory.

"Mou, don't hold a grudge for that. After all, I wasn't trying to hurt you."

"Care to explain."

"Your personas immunities carry over in real life. You and the gangster are immune to lightning, while that bear thing and the clown are weak."

Ignoring the nicknames, Yu manages to connect the dots of her statement.

"You never planned to hurt me or Kanji did you?"

At his question, the goddess smiles.

"Of course not. I know for a fact that you two would never intrude on a girl's privacy like that. I was only giving punishment to those other two. Besides..."

She trails off while looking directly into his eyes, with a tint of red on her cheeks. She then takes his hand and places it over her breast. Through the white fabric, Yu feels the soft texture of her breast, but more so her heart which is beating faster then a machine gun.

Taking his eyes off he looks into Marie's eyes again, seeing her warm, love-filled gaze. As he is hypnotized in her green orbs, she speaks.

"I would gladly let you see or touch my body as much as you want."

Her words had the intended effect, Yu immediately lost whatever doubts he held and kissed her again. Marie, naturally leans in and allows him to do as he wishes.

After several seconds, Marie pulls out to speak.

"Let's continue this in my room."

With a nod, Yu picks her up in his arms as Marie gives him the directions. They walk out the living room and down the hall and find her room at the last door to the right. They reach the door and open it so they can get inside.

As soon as they enter, Yu places Marie on her feet. She then immediately turns around and wraps her hands behind his neck, with Yu also embracing her by the waist as they resume their passionate kissing. They immediately start strong, devouring one-another's mouths, their tongues clashing against each other and saliva slipping into the other's mouth. As they continue their kissing, the two begin to move as Yu spots her bed from the corner of his eye. They both continue to walk until they reach the bed, after which Yu places her flat on her back on top of the mattress.

Stopping for a moment, Yu looks at her prone position to speak.

"Are you certain that you want to do this?"

At her lover's question, Marie could only giggle. Then her lips crease into a warm, inviting smile as her hand lovingly touches her lover's face.

"Do you remember our meeting in the Velvet Room? I had nothing. Everything I had, from my name, voice, and even this body were borrowed, all for your sake. They were all meant for your use. And even then, it was also thanks to you that I learned who I really am. You completed me, gave me a purpose, new memories. All of it, my heart, my soul, my body...They all belong to you, to do as you wish. Don't hold back, use me to your heart's content. You deserve it."

Too add extra incentive, she kisses him again. Once their lips part, she lays back flat on the bed, with her arms to the side, all but telling him to do as he pleases.

Taking the invitation, Yu immediately dives down with his lips meeting her neck. He starts with a few gentle kisses, and light licks all over the pale skin, before going to more rough sucking and rougher kisses with some light bites. In response, Marie can only moan in pleasure.

Slowly, Yu brings his lips lower until he reaches the her collarbone. At the base of his chin, he felt something, her shirt.

Not wanting anything to get in the way now that they've started, Yu immediately brings his fingers up and slowly unbuttons the blouse. Once it's fully unbuttoned, revealing a black bra over her chest. The bra's design wasn't frilly or excessively decorative, however it made a strong contrast with her skin tone, highlighting the beauty of her fair, flawless skin.

Immediately afterwards he brought his hands to her legs and pulled off her stockings, revealing her long, luscious, fair legs. After that, he reached for the zipper of her skirt and pulled it off revealing a matching pair of black panties. With that done he immediately tosses her skirt and socks off the bed. As soon as that was done he felt something on his abdomen.

Looking down he sees Marie placing her hands at the hem of his shirt. She then looks into his eyes with a mischievous smile.

"It's not fair if you're still dressed."

Nodding at her argument, Yu raises his hands up allowing her to remove his shirt with one quick movement. Once it was removed and she tossed it away she gazed upon his body and gave a content purr at the sight.

Thanks to all the time fighting in the T.V world, as well as his participation in athletic clubs since before he came to Inaba sculpted Yu's body to great form. No fat, no scars, nor blemishes nor gratuitous bulk. His activities have made his body strong and toned muscles. Long, toned arms with broad shoulders, a flat 6-pack abdomen, and powerful pectorals. He had a lean, fit, strong, and very appealing body which Marie enjoyed looking at.

She was so stuck in her gaze she didn't notice Yu had moved his hands to remove her blouse and bra before pushing her flat on the bed while removing her panties in a quick smooth motion.

Whatever retort she had for his sudden movement died in her throat however when she saw his eyes.

His usually cool and bored gaze, was instead replaced by one of longing and admiration. The knowledge that the cause of it was her, immediately pacified her of her rage.

"Beautiful..."

Those were truly the only words that could describe the woman in front of Yu right now.

Her entire body was beautiful in the truest sense of the word. Her skin was a shining alabaster fair tone with absolutely no blemishes. Her body is slim and svelte without a single ounce of fat. Her arms and legs are nice and slender, her stomach nice and flat. Then there is her chest, which is very well above average, that they'd fit well in his hands with bright cherry blossom-like nipples at the center. Her slim waist and decently-curved hips. And even lower, her soft thighs which cover her slightly wet womanhood.

In his eyes, the term goddess would be the only word to describe such beauty.

As if reading his mind Marie places her hand to his face and caresses his cheek with her warm soft hand.

As the two gaze into each other's eyes, they decide to let loose and immediately bring their lips to each other. In a repeat of earlier they taste one another, with tongues lashing against each other at a much greater pace then before.

Wanting to make thing a bit different, Yu takes matters into his own hands and decides to give himself an advantage.

"?!"

Specifically by placing his hands on her breasts.

"Ahh"

Surprised by the sudden action, Marie's breath hitches for a second as her lips part away from her lover. As she pulls away, Yu brings his own lips to her neck to give several light kisses and bites, giving her a hickey.

At the same time his hands continue to play with her breasts, the large mounds taking up all his hands. His hands alternate between firm squeezes and and gentle rubbing. His fingers flicking her nipples about. As he does this he grunts in happiness on the soft elastic sensation in his hands. Soon after, he brings his lips lower down her body. From her neck, to her collar bones, to the valley of her cleavage. All the while, he continues with a train of light kisses and licks which sent shivers of pleasure down Marie's spine.

Once he reaches her chest, Yu removes his right hand from her left breast and takes the mound into his mouth. Once he's caught it Yu proceeds to excite her with a barrage of licks and sucking motions. The sudden sensation of his warm mouth and cool tongue on her nipple causes Marie to arch her back from pleasure.

At the same time, Yu's left hand continues to massage Marie's right breast. As he does so, his right hand reaches lower down Marie's body until he reaches her groin. Once, there he starts to feel around, touching her soft thigh. He then gives it a few gentle strokes. Afterwards, he brings his hand up until it reaches her womanhood. Once he reaches his prize he begins with a few light rubs, before he sticks a finger inside, causing Marie to screech in ecstasy.

"Yu, ah...so...ah" Whatever Marie had hoped to say were lost from her moans.

Unperturbed by his lover's attempt to speak, Yu continues to play with her womanhood. His finger continues to pump into her wet opening, reaching deeper and going faster after each insertion. At the same time, his other hand gently caresses her face while he takes her right breast into his mouth and delivers a series of licks and sucking motions. The combined assault sends jolts of pleasure down Marie's body until...

"AAHHH"

With a slight shriek, Marie arches her back as she climaxes, spraying juices threw her lower lips and coating a part of the bed sheets and Yu's hand. Feeling the warm, sticky substance Yu brings his hand up to look at it, and decides to take a small taste.

_Hmm, not that great, but not too bad either._

Done with that, he gazes back to his lover.

Beads of sweat form at some parts of her body, her face flushed a bright pink color, her bountiful chest rises and falls with each breath she takes, and her eyes are glazed over in ecstasy. There could be no more beautiful sight in his eyes.

"Y-yu, that's enough...please...just give it to me." The sheer longing in her voice surprised him. Hearing the constantly snarky and taciturn Marie address him in such a manner was something he never expected. Yet..at the same time he felt aroused...and somewhat playful.

Seeing her like this, how could he refuse?

"Alright." With that quick word, he positions himself on top of Marie, his arms to her side, his tool at her entrance. Before doing anything else he asks her for clearance.

"Are you ready?"

In response, she places her arms around his neck and pulls him in for a kiss. Once their lips part she flashes him a bright craving smile.

"More then you could possibly imagine. I've waited so long to feel you again. Make me yours, for I desire noone else." Each word was laced with such unfathomable passion and desire that Yu's mind nearly blanked out.

With her words all restraint was lost, and he enters his lover.

The entrance was quick and abrupt, resulting in Marie shrieking out loud from the foreign object inside of her as she tightens her grip on Yuu with a tear trickling down her eye.

Sensing her in pain, Yu stops moving, and places several kisses on her neck and face in an effort to soothe her. His efforts quickly bear fruit as Marie's scream dies down and takes in a few breaths to calm down. After several seconds the pain subsides fully from her.

"I'm okay now, you can keep going."

"Got it."

And so without further ado, Yu begins to move inside of her.

His hips begin to thrust into Marie's opening. He starts slowly and gently at first so as to not cause her too much pain.

As he thrusts he feels her inner walls surrounding him. They squeeze against his member the deeper he goes, causing him to groan out.

"More..."

In response to Marie's request, Yu decides to increase his pace. Soon, slow gentle thrusts became as quick and rough as a jackhammer. With each thrust he became rougher reached deeper inside her. In response, Marie's inner walls close in tighter around him, her arms pull him in closer and harder, and with each thrust, she groans as his actions flood her mind in unimaginable pleasure.

The action continues in these events; Yu continues to thrust inside of her going faster and deeper with each repetition, as Marie holds onto his toned body, moaning as he continuously pounds into her opening, creaking the bed. As they continue they lose sight of everything else. To them, right now all that exists were them and their pleasure.

Soon, however, they would have to leave that state of mind...

"Marie..I'm about to..!" Yu warns his lover of his upcoming release.

"S-so am I-ARGH!"

Marie's words were cut short as the two of them climaxed simultaneously. Her eyes roll back and her back arches as she feels her boyfriend's essence flooding inside of her. At the same time Yu grunts in pleasure as Marie's inner walls tighten around him one last time before she unleashes her own juices onto him.

Once done the two of them remain, Marie still holding onto Yu like a lifeline as the two of them catch their breath to recover from their release. They then look into each other's eyes, emerald orbs looking into silver ones. As soon as they meet each other's gaze, they immediately kiss.

Once done the two of them lay down on the bed with a blanket covering them. No words were said between them, they were unnecessary to convey their love for each other.

As the two sleep with Marie wrapped around her lover's strong arms and her head resting against his chest, their faces share a similar smile of contentment. And without speaking, they knew the other held the same thoughts as them.

_May we never have to be separated again._

* * *

**So What did you think. Sorry it took so long, I wanted to have this out earlier but I was busy making last-minute preparations for college in the fall so I didn't have as much time as I wanted to fix this. The few times I DID have time to write my muse kept leaving me at the worst moments(Anyone have and advice on how to fix that?) As you could guess, I'll be busy for the next couple months and will have even less time to make more stories, so I was in a bit of a rush to have this out, sorry about that. Oh, and be sure to tell me in reviews if you thought they might have seemed OOC.**

**If I do have time, I'm going to make a Persona 3 lemon next. I won't tell you who it will involve besides the fact that it won't be Yaoi or Yuri and that the characters involved will be members of SEES.**

**Asterisk Notes:**

**1. They don't give a specific date for when he comes back, aside from the fact that it's Summer Break, so this was the best I could think of.**

**2.180 cm=5 ft 11 inches. Came straight from the Megami Tensei Wikia. I was thinking of making him taller but decided to stick with this and assume he's already at maximum height.**

**So anyway, that's it. Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


End file.
